


sun-bleached oceania

by oiyiku



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: F/M, Reader is an artist, im jp its very canon divergent, this is kinda canon divergent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22327939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oiyiku/pseuds/oiyiku
Summary: a brooklyn subway isn’t really the best place to meet someone new.
Relationships: Miles Morales/Reader
Kudos: 67





	sun-bleached oceania

subway trains are quite hot, even in the midst of november.

you still ride them because .. well, why not? they give a perfect opportunity to peep through the eyehole of societies lies- instead of being above ground, sulking among the company of prestigious middle aged lawyers and stumbling crackheads, you see what new york's citizens are really like. you see 3rd-shifting fathers and students in scrubs, old women who reek of floral perfume and single moms with their cherub-like sons.

you don't mean to sound insensitive, but it seems as if the most prominent folks are a part of the vocal minority who walk the streets with the sun as their only source of serotonin. you don't mind the hassle of public transportation, but only sometimes; it can get a tad pushy and crowded every so often but rush hour isn't your prime time anyways. eight o'clock, perhaps nine on some occasions? oh, you get a treat out of seeing which characters board your car that evening.

with a sketchbook haphazardly dangling off the side of your thigh, you observe the opening doors. a slight draft comes in and washes away the lingering aroma of an old lady's lavender stench, thank the lord. one man steps by- he must be a business student, because no real businessmen dress like that. sherlock holmes would be proud. you decide he's not worth a sketch & the next passenger could very likely be dolly parton's ginger doppelganger. jolene, what the hell happened to your sense of color schemes? turquoise and mustard do not go well with black and white. for a moment you debate on whether she's a worthy candidate of being drawn and forget it after a moment, mainly because of who stumbles in next.

it was some lanky boy, and he must be about your age; he held a nervous stature with his dark brows furrowed and kept it until he plopped down, absentmindedly, a few feet down from your spot. he wasn't a model in any way, but wow. he most definitely was easy on the eyes.

as casually as you could, you grabbed at a mechanical pencil and started doodling. every so often you'd glance to the side and the boy would be staring down at his phone, bouncing his left leg. (must be a habit of his, or a subconscious anxious reaction. nonetheless, he looked cute. like a golden retriever puppy.)

when he sighed and threw his head back, you craned your neck to the side and lifted a brow, as if you hadn't been gawking at him in the first place. (it felt a bit creepy, but it's not like you're going to stalk him or anything. you never even talked to any of the people you've referenced on the subway.) your hands folded atop the sketchbook. "sorry if i'm intruding, but .. are you alright over there?"

he blinked his eyes open and fixated himself, letting a stressed breath pass his lips. "oh, um .. yeah, i'm alright. sorry, was i annoying you?"

"nono, hah, uh, that's not what i mean," you chortled back with a grin. "it's just that you look kinda upset. a bit scared, if i'm being honest."

he seemed to calm down in your presence, even among the tacky green of your train car and around so many strangers. given, you were a stranger, too. just less of one now. "huh. you see people like that often? you're reading me like a book here."

you shrugged and dropped the pencil to your side. it bounced around with the rattling of the train but you didn't really care. "yeah, it's a fun pastime. everyone has their reasons to be upset." your eyes made direct contact with his. they were practically gilded and so very comfy to look at. "i'm (y/n), by the by. you?"

"miles. or, as most people call me, the chickmagnet." cockiness adorned his expression. for some reason, you doubted that was what he was nicknamed, but still played along because it was fairly amusing.

"is that so? heh. alright, lady's man. you do you." the subway doors, as rickety as they were, slid open and chimed the location. ginger dolly parton strutted out past you just as you stood to jump off. miles hopped up, too. 

you rolled your eyes comically and spoke with sarcasm dripping from each word. "that woman had such an air of authority, huh."

miles pat down a section of his curly hair and shoved his phone in his pocket, suddenly posed beside you outside of the train doors. "yeah, karens can be hella intimidating." you chuckled at his snarky small talk before navigating your attention to the stairway ahead.

five familiar faces made their path down just as miles stepped away. practically nobody was boarding, so they must be there to find you. was your snapchat location turned on?

who knew highschool girls could be so ruthlessly dedicated to breaking you down.

a momentary sense of panic overcame you, but was soon replaced with gut-wrenching dread. one pointed to where you stood and, like a pride of starving lions, they trotted in your direction.

desperately, you glanced around. miles' silhouette was disappearing down a single tunnel. you decided to follow him despite only knowing him for about six minutes. one leap, a skidding sprint and three shouts later, you were next to him and had successfully evaded being humiliated and/or jumped.

the teenage boy gave you a skeptical look. he’d sputter out whisper-shouts of confusion. "what are you- ah, okay. i know this is your line, but is everything good? why are you here and not," he gestured in a vague direction, "back there?"

you finally caught your breath and felt a bit of embarassment sink in, still panting. "sorry. saw some.. people. people who don't appreciate the fact that i share oxygen with them. i saw you,” you’d motion to the vague station in the distance, kicking around gravel, “and thought it was safe here. i can leave if you want." 

he blinked several times and hummed to himself. "no, you're alright." miles' whole tone shifted for a second. "i need to make sure i'm not crazy here. would you mind if i talked for a second? given the fact that you haven’t tried to rob or kill me yet, and won’t try doing so.”

“scout’s honor, chick magnet.”

you both began walking, him with a flashlight in tow and you with your backpack. he told you about visions- a school you, in fact, attended, even if the arts weren't greatly valued among the student body. he rambled about a girl named gwanda (you had actually heard about the incident but didn't say, just to spare the poor boy anymore embarrassment) and went on to explain his uncle aaron's spot, where you were headed, along with the events of his odd day. he paused only to climb a fence in front of you, then continued.

you liked the simple way he explained things. it was funny, even if it wasn't intended to be. maybe you are insensitive after all. maybe he's just a funny guy who thinks he's spiderman (which you doubted, too). who know.

".. and the spider should be down here. i know i'm not a weirdo, i'm just going through puberty, right?"

you scanned the concrete walls before you, bright movements of the flashlight granting your access to a plethora of different tags and murals. truly an obscure location for inner city artists. you resisted the temptation to pick up a random can and start vandalizing.

"puberty usually doesn't include sticking to brick walls in plain daylight or jumping over cabs. maybe you are like spiderman. what's so bad about that?" he rattled a can and shifted a few around before kneeling down. "oh, did you find the thing?" 

he nodded, skeptical as ever. “yeahh.. s’abit anticlimactic though.” he’d poke it very lightly as to not squish it. "it's a normal spider. it's .. it's kinda boring how normal the spider is," he turned to you and back to it, motioning for you to check it out. 

not a second later, the little arachnid _bugged out _. like some matrix-y kind of shit. miles jumped, nudging you in the process, who yelped shortly after.__

____

____

"what the fuck!" you whisper-shouted.


End file.
